


雅典娜女神的香珠Scent of Athena

by majorana1458



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorana1458/pseuds/majorana1458
Summary: The coquettish latin gay Deathmask seduces the big prick straight nordic Aphrodite.迪斯：老公~射我骚逼里P阿布：注意文明用语。デス:「おほおぉぉ…♡け◯あくめくるぅ…け◯ま◯こもっとずぼずぼしてくれぇ…♡あぎゃあ～け◯あくめ♡…け◯あくめきたぁ…♡ひぎいいぃけ◯あくめきたっP～」アフロ:「お前はだまって尻をふってればいいのだ。」
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Cancer Deathmask, Pisces Aphrodite/Athena, Pisces Aphrodite/Cancer Deathmask
Kudos: 1





	雅典娜女神的香珠Scent of Athena

阿布罗狄的一头金发卷曲厚重，左眼角下泪痣如星光点缀，湛蓝色眼睛胜过一切倒映着天空的远洋，即使常年只穿着杂兵服，仪表仍然胜过圣域的其他任何一位成年男性，可惜他一生中大部分时间都没认为过这有多了不起。

他来自于瑞典，在维京文明销声匿迹的时代仍然渴望一辈子过得如海上漂泊的小船，伴生着风暴和巨浪，随时可以换一个停泊的峡湾。女人可以有很多，但一旦谈到成家他就心生厌烦。

他对守卫正义之外的一切事情兴致淡泊，奉行力量至上的信念，却和黄金圣斗士中的强者关系都谈不上密切。他与许多人往来过，身边却至始至终只有一个迪斯马斯克可以称得上是朋友。

阿布罗狄从来都不想和那个最弱黄金当朋友，那家伙一头未老先衰的银色头发，面相奸佞，说话带点小娘们儿口癖，显然和他不是同一类人。但迪斯马斯克总能不厌其烦地缠着他，即便他再缺乏耐心，日子久了也就处成了习惯，甚至他的希腊话还被染上了意大利口音。阿布罗狄也不止一次地困惑自己到底是哪点特别出色，能让那个不正义也不勇敢，甚至对女神都没有坚定的信仰的巨蟹座圣斗士一次次舍弃尊严地黏着自己。他到最后也没能想明白。

迪斯马斯克喜欢约阿布罗狄一同泡澡，尤其是在一整天的修炼结束彼此都一身臭汗的时候。夏季将两人的身体蒸腾出热烘烘的不同味道，阿布罗狄厚发下的头皮一直处于要冒烟的边缘，而迪斯马斯克猫一样毛绒绒的短发则会贴在他的大脑袋上。

到了后来甚至不用再由迪斯马斯克邀请，一训练完两人就会心照不宣地躺进浴池的两端，一起赤条条地放松下来聊天，有时候阿布罗狄甚至还要睡上片刻，迪斯会将他拍醒然后两人再一同去用饭。

他们各自都有着一身匀称的活性肌肉，迪斯的线条更明晰一些，身体曲线也更凹凸有致。一同泡澡时他们会显得色差分明：迪斯马斯克有着地中海地区流行的蜜色肌肤，不知道他是否时常还会去海边刻意镀色，而阿布罗狄很白，白到他自己都觉得无聊乏闷。

"喂，你在看哪呢！"

阿布罗狄无意间发现了迪斯马斯克一直在下沉着的视线。他倒也谈不上对此不愉快，但还是随手扬起一片水花向对方拍了过去。

"啊，我刚刚不过在想，我俩谁的那玩意儿会比较大。"

"还用想？当然是我了。人们都说寒冷地区来的普遍要大些。"

"我不信，有些人平常状态看着以为会很大，实际勃起后却并没有增长多少。"

"噢，你不会想知道我完整长度的，迪斯。"阿布罗狄挑衅地一笑，"知道后你会再也没有自尊心做男人的。"

迪斯马斯克笑而不语，将双手挡在了自己的两腿间。

夜晚，迪斯马斯克可怜巴巴地来到双鱼宫叫门，声称自己的寝宫因为隔壁双子座两兄弟打架被毁了。阿布罗狄看着他那抱着枕头和一卷薄被的样子太可怜无助，侧身便让他进去了。即使他也只有一张并不怎么宽敞的床。

阿布罗狄从不喜欢和人挤着睡，和女人做完后也很少有整晚睡一起过，但是迪斯的话......想到过去迪斯悉心教导一时学不会希腊语的他，和迪斯曾为他想的各种鬼主意（虽然以坏主意为主），忍一晚上也没有什么大不了的。

于是俩人便躺在了同一张床上，旁边有一台老风扇一直在"咯吱咯吱"地转动着夏夜。近距离下，阿布罗狄清晰地闻见迪斯马斯克身上正散发着香味。那是一种花果香气混杂的复合味道，有些偏甜，阿布罗狄闻着觉得有些熟悉。

"你喷香水了？"他嫌恶地问。虽然男人喷香水也不是什么稀罕事，但大晚上的，睡觉还喷是个什么意思？

"是止汗的香珠啦。"迪斯马斯克笑着回答说，声音压得低低的，显得他此刻已经很困了。

"香过头了，像是女人用的那种。"

迪斯马斯克"嘻嘻"一笑："对，就是女人用的那种。准确地说，是女神用的。我觉得很好闻，特意问了她牌子和型号，可贵了。"

"什么？！"阿布罗狄吓得几乎就要坐起身，"你就不能换一种吗？这样会让我误以为是雅典娜正躺在我床上！"

迪斯马斯克尖声尖气地又怪笑了一两声，翻过身来时，幽暗光线下的眼神如猫狡黠。他模仿起了女神平常说话的语调，问道："如果是真的雅典娜躺在这里的话，阿布罗狄，你会硬吗？"

"快闭嘴吧你！这是双鱼宫，离教皇殿很近的！"

两人又聊了点荤天，累了一整天的阿布罗狄很快就入了梦。梦里他荣耀地被女神单独召见，两人坐在了盛开满鲜花的草地上聊天，女神一直在称赞他，说他帅气并且英勇强大，他自豪极了，连连表示雅典娜果然是世上最懂他的人，于是女神将手伸进了他不知怎的就突然变得宽松了的裤裆。女神柔软的双手试探性地开始抚慰着他，后面渐渐加重力道，低垂的发间散发着花果复合的甜美香意，她说，阿布罗狄，这就是爱啊。他瞬间就感觉自己快要射了，下体一热便在巨大的刺激中醒来。醒时他发现自己的内裤里果真有一只手，正在捏弄着他粗壮勃起的顶端。

"迪斯马斯克！"他咬牙切齿地喊出了作乱人的名字，将那只猥亵着他的手从裤裆里抽了出来，也带出了自己那硕大的龟头。他扭过迪斯马斯克的手腕，将他整个人按在自己并不怎么柔软的床上。"你在做什么！"

迪斯马斯克吃疼得哼唧着说道："你已经硬了，不是么，阿伏罗。"

"我问你在做什么！"

"你和我躺在一张床上，你硬了，我就做了，这有什么不对吗？"

"原来你是这种爱好？！"

"这里是希腊，有什么好大惊小怪的。来吧，阿伏罗，别再扮伪君子了，就当是自己手淫了一回。你的手和我的手又有什么区别呢？"

阿布罗狄现在正涨得难受，梦里那种极其想射出来的感觉还没完全褪去。

"我只喜欢搞女人。"

"闭上眼睛，我保证让你感觉和女人没区别。"迪斯马斯克发出"哼哼"的引诱声，"我可是自愿在为你服务呢。"

这可真要命，他们黄金圣斗士有着过人的小宇宙，自然精力也旺盛无比。阿布罗狄鬼使神差地就松了手，于是迪斯马斯克立即翻过身来，几乎是光速将他的内裤拉下，阿布罗狄粗壮火热的阴茎弹在了他的脸上。

迪斯马斯克愉悦地呼吸着他胯间的男性腥臭，赞叹道："你果然比我大很多，其实我今晚就是来求证这一点的。"

"我迟早会杀了你，迪斯马斯克，迟早。"阿布罗狄阴沉着脸说道。

"但不会是现在。"他张口将之含住。

真他妈要命的舒服！阿布罗狄长长地呼出一口气。他甚至渐渐感觉这比以往他约过的任何女人都要舔得舒服。大概因为同是男人，所以才清楚要捣弄哪些地方更爽吧。

迪斯马斯克的舌尖挑逗着他系带的位置，口腔吸着他的阴茎像是在抽大烟，手指一直按摩着他的睾丸。他很有这方面的经验，这可真是太棒了，抛开他同是个男人这一点来看的话。

瞧他多乐意品尝我的屌味啊，阿布罗狄心想道。他看着迪斯马斯克那使劲吸吮的样子，心理上也开始涌起快感。

"阿伏罗，你肏我吧。"迪斯马斯克突然停下嘴来，"我受不了了，我的屁眼现在痒得要命，求求你肏我吧。这样你爽，我也爽。噢，就拿你这根举世无双的玩意儿弄死我得了！就当是惩罚我刚才的一切行为。"

阿布罗狄的脑子瞬间爆炸了，他一个老老实实的战士哪经历过这般挑逗。惩罚是吗，那当然可以。于是他把迪斯马斯克又背身按了下去，一把扯下了对方的内裤。迪斯马斯克又开始哼哼唧唧。

"就这么直接捅，是吗？"

"来点润滑，毕竟男人可没法像女人一样出水。"他从枕头里抽出了一个造型暧昧的小瓶。

"你果然是早就有所预谋！"

"快来吧！"迪斯马斯克兴奋地拍着自己锻炼得很好的臀部，"你可以先试试这个的手感。"

于是阿布罗狄狠狠地揉捏了他的屁股一阵，就像是捏女人奶子那般用力，恨不得捏爆他，弄得迪斯马斯克又是一阵呻吟。但阿布罗狄没那么有做前戏的耐心，涂上润滑油就长驱直入，将自己的粗暴插入了他的期待，背后进入的姿势像是野兽在交合。

“啊～你的力度可真带劲！”迪斯马斯克连连呻吟，“啊......黄金圣斗士就是不一样......嗯嗯......力量……你最爱说那句话了，对吗？”

“是力量就是正义。还有把屁股再抬高点。”阿布罗狄骤然吸气，发号施令，并稍微稳住一下自己的攻势。潮热的肠道干起来还真不赖，一开始就抽插太猛他会丢面子的。

"啊，求求你，快点吧，阿伏罗，你是世上最棒的男人～"

面子无所谓了，反正我阿布罗狄也不在乎别人的看法，先干死这贱人再说！阿布罗狄抓起了迪斯马斯克的头发。

"只有你......能给我这么强的冲击......唔嗯嗯嗯，只有你啊，阿伏罗......"

迪斯马斯克哭叫着、呻吟着，被生生抽插到射，精液溅射床单犹如泼墨，如果阿布罗狄肯给他一点定点排放的余地的话，或许他还能绘出一条淡乳色的溪流，毕竟意大利人天生有着画家的基因。

这一晚上他们一连干了三炮，没有用套子，于是阿布罗狄每一次都射在了迪斯马斯克的最里面。按理来说这并不方便清洗，但他从来都不是一个体贴的情人。他只会在嘴上招呼一声"匕首玫瑰"，剩下的便是迪斯马斯克的事情。

他们在天都快亮了的时候终于静止了下来，在满房间的精液、汗水与女神的香珠味道中躺下。破旧的电风扇驱不走半点热气，但这一次两人很快都陷入了熟睡。

第二天醒来时，谁也没提起昨晚的事情。


End file.
